Como solíamos
by AlekseiCld
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? "¿Abandono mis sueños por ella? ¿La abandono a ella por mis sueños?" Porque a veces las cosas no salen como quisieramos. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno pues este es el primer fic que decido publicar en esta página. Sinceramente no me decidía a publicarla, ya que aunque me gusta escribir, digamos que no confío en que mis historias sean lo suficientemente buenas para que alguien, además de mi, las lean, así que espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

¡Ah, sí! Antes de que se me olvide:

**Ni Digimon ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro así que no me demanden ^^U**

Bueno, sin más que agregar los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Takeru tecleaba con rapidez. De un momento para otro, le había llegado una inspiración tremenda. Tenía poco tiempo de haber empezado lo que sería su primer intento de novela, después de todo seguía siendo un novato. Deseaba más que nada comenzar a escribir acerca del mundo digital, sin embargo, soñando despierto imaginaba que esa sería su obra cumbre, no quería arruinarlo por lo que había decidido escribir diversas historias con el fin de acumular experiencia. Recordaba que al principio no era capaz de pensar en una sola frase que le diese la suficiente inspiración para extenderla y crear una historia de ella, las cosas cambiaron cuando decidió escribir acerca de ella… Su luz.

Hikari Yagami significaba su inspiración, su mundo, su todo… Hacía un año que tenían una relación que los demás consideraban perfecta. Takeru sonreía sólo de pensar en aquella mirada dulce que ella le dirigía en todo momento, esa sonrisa que se guardaban exclusivamente el uno para el otro, se estremecía de sólo recordar sus abrazos… Sus besos…

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. A veces se perdía tanto en ese mundo interior que hasta de escribir se olvidaba. Miró con atención la pantalla, negó con la cabeza y sin más cerró el documento. Decidió salir a caminar, tal vez así se despejaría un poco.

"No" pensó el rubio "No es que quiera despejarme. Automáticamente caminaré hacía su casa, eso es seguro" Sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras salía de su departamento, pero antes de dar dos pasos siquiera, un sobre cayó de su buzón. Se extrañó al ver un sello oficial impreso en el papel. Tras suspirar, se inclinó a recoger el sobre e ingresó de nueva cuenta a su departamento.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella carta provenía de una prestigiosa academia de literatura en Norteamérica. Había hecho una solicitud para entrar hacía un tiempo, antes de salir con Hikari por supuesto, pero al no recibir respuesta se resignó a intentarlo por su cuenta y ahora después de tanto tiempo tenía en sus manos la tan esperada carta en aquel entonces. Comenzó a temblar mientras la abría torpemente, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y en su pecho había una extraña sensación. Comenzó a leer, al terminar lo hizo de nuevo, sus ojos iban de arriba abajo a un ritmo sorprendente, y por más que leía, le seguía pareciendo algo irreal. Lo habían aceptado. Sonrió ampliamente pero de repente cambió de expresión… Hikari… ¿Cómo era posible que en tal etapa de su vida se presentara una oportunidad así? De ninguna manera podía irse a Norteamérica si eso significaba perderla a ella. Por otro lado, sus sueños estaban a su alcance, lo que siempre había querido… Ahora sí que necesitaba despejarse.

Caminó por las frías calles durante lo que le parecieron horas. Finalmente se sentó en una banca en el parque y sacó el sobre de su chaqueta. Lo leyó de nuevo, sintiendo como las dudas caían una sobre otra encima de sus hombros.

-No puede estar pasando…- murmuró para sí mismo, mientras intentaba pensar en una solución. Tal vez… no, era muy poco probable, era simplemente ridículo, ella de ninguna manera aceptaría irse con él a Estados unidos, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Renunciar a sus sueños por ella? ¿Renunciar a ella por sus sueños? Maldijo una y otra vez entre dientes mientras el aire invernal comenzaba a golpear su cara. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento remover sus dorados cabellos.

-¿Takeru?- dijo de repente una dulce voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Hikari!- gritó mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Inmediatamente escondió la carta en su abrigo y cambió su expresión para poder dirigirle una dulce mirada a la dueña de su vida. Acarició su rostro y antes de invitarla a sentarse de nueva cuenta, le dio un ligero beso a modo de saludo. Ambos se sentaron, con sus dedos entrelazados, y sin romper ese mágico contacto visual.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hikari de repente.

-Estás conmigo, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Hikari suspiró antes de responderle.

-Te veo un poco tenso, es todo.

Era su oportunidad… Debía decírselo, después de todo, resultaba imposible ocultarle algo a ella, como bien acababa de demostrarlo. Otra discusión mental comenzó en la cabeza de Takeru ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Se atrevería a proponerle irse con él? ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

-¡Takeru!- llamó Hikari por sexta vez. Takeru sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Lo lamento…- murmuró con desgane, bajando la mirada.

-Takeru… ¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada- respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Dime ¿Acaso no confías en mi? – replicó ella apartando la mano del rubio.

-¡No es eso! Es que bueno… Yo… - Takeru se regañó mentalmente y se decidió a sacar el sobre. Se lo pasó a la castaña que lo miraba extrañada.

Ella tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que él. Leía la carta una y otra vez, incrédula. Finalmente la dobló y se la paso al rubio. Tras un largo suspiro, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa alentadora.

-Hazlo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hikari…

-No seas tonto, Takeru, esta clase de oportunidades sólo se dan una vez… no puedes simplemente echarlo por la borda.

-Pero si me voy… tú y yo… No puedo hacerlo… No sin ti.

-No quiero ser una atadura para ti Takeru, no quiero que abandones tus sueños por mí.

-Por ti estaría dispuesto hasta a renunciar a ellos. Yo por ti… por ti…

Hikari negó y puso su mano en la cara del muchacho.

-Entonces ve y cumple esos sueños por mí.

Esta vez fue Takeru quien apartó la mano de ella. Se levantó de repente y miró el gélido paisaje a su alrededor. Tras un par de minutos, se giró hacía ella.

-Lo haré…- le dijo, evitando mirarla- Lo haré, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.

Ella sonrió, soportando el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

-Pero escúchame bien Hikari- prosiguió Takeru- Volveré… te prometo que voy a regresar… por ti… no… por nosotros.

Finalmente Yagami se derrumbó ante tal frase, las lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, siendo imposible detenerlas. Takeru la abrazó mientras los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

Exageradamente corto, lo se, disculpas por eso, pero de alguna manera así salió. Supongo que lo corté porque quería dejar el regreso de Takeru para otro capítulo, (que seguramente también estará corto)

Por cierto, no soy la clase de persona que dice: "quiero tantos reviews para actualizar" no me agrada dejar las historias inconclusas así que reciba o no esta se actualizará. De cualquier modo acepto cualquier review y más si son críticas que me ayuden a mejorar mi forma de redactar (Ojo, críticas no insultos, como ya me ha pasado otras veces)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^.

(Santo cielo, no dejo de pensar en lo ridiculamente corto que está esto -.-U)


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente traigo la segunda parte del fic después de emm, en fin, perdí la cuenta. Como había dicho, me inspiré en una canción, así que las cosas acaba como acaban en la canción, así que no se enojen T-T.

o.o Ah! yo y mi mala memoria

Gracias a **dark-fallen-angel91 **por el review que me tranquilizó ante lo corto del cap xD

**Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Tamers y Frontier hubieran sido remplazados por los hijos de los elegidos ¬¬**

* * *

"Simplemente no podía más" murmuraba para sí un joven rubio, mientras bajaba del avión. Después de un año, insoportable para él, decidió regresar dejando de lado sus estudios literarios. Era inútil, estar sin ella impedía que desarrollase sus trabajos como quisiera, las cosas se le habían puesto difíciles, se distraía con facilidad, no llegaba ni a medio renglón, cuando se reprendía a sí mismo por lo escrito, al tiempo que borraba lo poco que había hecho, simplemente no era el mismo estando lejos de ella.

Al principio, todo era perfecto. Estudiaba con gran dedicación y empeño, regresaba a su pequeño departamento para encontrarse con múltiples mensajes electrónicos de Hikari, los cuáles contestaba inmediatamente, importándole poco la diferencia de horarios o cuan cansado estuviera después de clases. Sin embargo, al avanzar el tiempo, los estudios comenzaron a absorber más a Takeru, al punto en que comenzó a exigirse cada vez más, intentando crear la historia perfecta. Pasaba tanto tiempo en el procesador de textos, que inclusive sólo contestaba los mensajes de Hikari de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente dejó de responderlos y, de igual manera, Hikari de mandarlos. Después de un par de meses, Takeru se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Inconscientemente, se había alejado de Hikari. Intentó por todos los medios comunicarse con ella, sin embargo, era inútil. Sin importar lo que le escribiese, ella simplemente no respondía. Ya no había dudas… tenía que regresar.

Suspiraba una y otra vez, pensando en lo que le diría a Hikari una vez que pudiera verla. Se instaló a medias en el departamento que había rentado desde días antes y de nueva cuenta, empezó a preguntarse qué le diría a su luz. Disculpas… eso era lo primero, tenía que disculparse, pero… ¿Con qué excusa? No podía simplemente decir que había estado trabajando tanto en su libro, era verdad, pero… ¿Aceptaría ella que perdiesen comunicación por las ambiciones de Takeru? No, no podía decirle algo así. Además, en aquellos momentos en que no tenía ni ganas ni inspiración ¿Por qué rayos no la había llamado? Definitivamente el libro no era excusa. En tal caso, no había ninguna ¿O sí? Simplemente dejó de abrir sus mensajes, dejó de tomarles importancia. Sí… era eso. Aunque se escuchase mal, había sido eso. Priorizó otras cosas, y los mensajes de Hikari quedaron al final de la lista.

-Maldición, Takeru… ¿Qué rayos has hecho?- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Tiró un puñetazo a la pared, y enseguida se arrepintió comenzando a blasfemar por el dolor en su mano. Finalmente decidió salir. Caminó durante horas buscando una solución al problema en que se había metido. Por un momento pensó en que hubiese sido mejor haberse quedado en Norteamérica. Regresó a su departamento con una idea fija en su mente: abrir su "empolvado" correo electrónico. Fácil había más de 100 mensajes, todos con la dirección de ella. Abrió uno al azar.

_"Mi querido Takeru:_

_Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Seguramente estás trabajando duro con tus historias que hasta de escribir te olvidas, después de todo, una vez que empiezas a redactar te perdemos por completo ¿No es así? Aquí no ha cambiado nada, ¿Sabes? Ayer Daisuke me declaró su amor de nuevo, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho desde que te fuiste, lo rechacé de nuevo, de verdad espero que pueda encontrar a alguien pronto, por su bien. Bueno, no tengo nada que contarte la verdad, sólo quería escribirte porque, bueno… De verdad te extraño, Takeru, si supieras la falta que me haces, extraño tenerte a mi lado, brindándome esa sonrisa que sólo tú posees. Por favor, nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero. Ojala y que esta vez, si te des un tiempecillo para contestar este mensaje, nada me haría más feliz._

_Besos, Hikari"_

Uno a uno fue abriendo los mensajes. En cada uno de ellos, de alguna, manera podía sentir la tristeza de Hikari. En ese momento Takeru se sentía como la persona más miserable en el mundo, y con cada mensaje que leía se sentía peor. Finalmente llegó al último. Su corazón palpitaba de forma veloz, no quería abrir aquel mensaje, pero a su vez la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Sabía que ese mensaje acabaría de destrozarlo, sin embargo, se decidió a leerlo.

_"Takeru:_

_Ya lo entiendo… Entiendo que hasta ahora no he sido más que un impedimento. Tú estás trabajando duro por cumplir tus sueños y yo no hago más que meterme en tu camino. Comprendo que ahora lo más importante en tu vida sea ese libro, que espero leer un día. Supongo que te he hastiado con tanto correo que he enviado… disculpa, pero es que te amo tanto que no pude evitarlo. Sólo te pido una cosa, Takeru… prométeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver, serás un escritor reconocido, sólo así sabré que haber sacrificado lo nuestro valió la pena. No lo tomes a mal, comprendo que a estas alturas de nuestras vidas, todo se trate de buscar oportunidades de sobresalir. Te quiero, Takeru._

_Hikari"_

Ahora miserable era poco, ni siquiera era capaz de describir el sentimiento que lo agobiaba en ese momento, había sido un tonto, un verdadero tonto. ¿Cómo era posible que Hikari pensara que era un obstáculo? Él en ningún momento lo pensó así, después de todo, indirectamente ella era la base de su inspiración. Ahora definitivamente tenía que arreglarlo.

* * *

-¿Y qué harías si él regresara?- preguntaba una alegre mujer a Hikari, quien casi se ahogaba con el café ante tal pregunta.

-¿Él? ¿De qué hablas, Miyako?- Le preguntó una vez que se recuperó de la insistente y molesta tos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Hikari Yagami. ¡Takeru por supuesto!

Hikari bajó la mirada. Solía ponerse nerviosa cada que alguien le mencionaba a Takeru, y con justa razón. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en algo así, ¡Simplemente no podía!, ya era tarde para comenzar a dudar de las decisiones que había tomado y de la forma en que había llevado su vida.

-¡Hikari!- gritó Miyako por tercera vez- ¡Te perdí por un segundo, amiga!

-Lo siento, es que…

-Ya, ya. Pregunté algo que no debía ¿Verdad?

-No… es sólo que… Bueno, es imposible que él vuelva ¿No lo crees así, Miya?

Esta vez fue el turno de Inoue de sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó a la castaña- Vamos, estoy segura que si no respondió, bueno, sus motivos tendría.

-Hace mucho que puse los pies en la tierra, Miyako- dijo Hikari, ligeramente molesta –Él nunca va a regresar, ya te lo he dicho, el eligió tomar otro camino, ¡Cambió! Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de, que sé yo, dejarme un mensaje, decirme que no quería seguir con esto, después de todo ¿A quién engañábamos? Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano la presión sería demasiada y uno de los dos terminaría cediendo. Fue él quien se rindió, Miyako. Así que aunque regresara yo no tengo motivos para seguir siendo aquella idiota que caía rendida a sus pies. Ese capítulo en mi vida se terminó, y tú lo sabes, sabes que decidí continuar.

Miyako Inoue miró a Hikari con tristeza. Sabía que ella aún amaba a Takeru, y que, por supuesto, no era feliz con la vida que estaba llevando, con esa falsa máscara de felicidad que usaba cada vez que estaba con aquel hombre, intentando aparentar una vida perfecta en todos los sentidos. Y no era que el novio de Hikari no fuera un buen tipo, todo lo contrario, era atento, cariñoso y se le veía muy enamorado de la castaña, pero ella simple y sencillamente no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Qué le digo, qué le digo?- Takeru seguía dando vueltas una y otra vez en su habitación. Hastiado, se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras en su mente aún rondaba la idea de volver a Estados Unidos.

Ya había oscurecido cuando el rubio despertó. "Tengo que hacerlo, debo decírselo" Y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiese impulsado, se levantó de la cama y caminó decidido hacía la entrada. Avanzó a paso lento, nostálgico, disfrutando de la vista de aquella ciudad de noche. Sin duda había extrañado ese lugar. Por un momento toda preocupación desapareció, su mente se vació por completo, sólo estaba consciente de que tenía una sonrisilla boba en su rostro, detalle que no le pudo importar menos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba en aquel parque… aquel parque donde ella lo había alentado a ir y perseguir esos sueños. Recordó el último correo de Hikari. "Prométeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver, serás un escritor reconocido" Rió ante tal frase

-Obviamente eso no será posible, Hika- murmuró para sí.

Por inercia, volteó a ver la banca donde todo había acabado. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola. Había una pareja ahí, abrazados mientras sostenían lo que parecía una amena conversación. Volvió a sonreír mientras pensaba si él y Hikari alguna vez se habrían visto así. Sin querer y sin tener completo control de sus pasos se fue acercando más a esa banca. Deseó no haberlo hecho… Ahí estaba ella, ella… ¡Hikari! Ahí estaba sentada abrazada a otro tipo de cabello oscuro, sonriéndole, dándole esa sonrisa que una vez fue suya. Se quedó ahí inmóvil, observando la escena, mientras el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse. Se arrepintió más que nunca de no haberse quedado en Norteamérica, de no haberse regresado cuando pudo, pero más que nada, de haber echado por la borda su relación con Hikari. El incesante sonido de un móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era el de aquel hombre. Tras unos minutos, lo vio disculparse con Hikari mientras murmuraba palabras inaudibles. Ella sonrió y a su vez murmuró algo, mientras besaba su mejilla. La castaña lo vio alejarse corriendo, y una vez que se perdió entre la gente, volvió a sentarse, con un largo suspiro. Takeru comenzó a acercarse a ella, hasta que, inconscientemente, se sentó a su lado. Ella entonces levantó su mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ta…Takeru…-susurró delicadamente.

-Hola- respondió el, con desgane.

Ambos permanecieron largo rato dentro de un incómodo silencio. Ni él ni ella se atrevían a romper esa detestable tensión que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¿Me viste? – preguntó finalmente Hikari.

Takeru siguió en silencio, con la mirada hacia la luna. Hikari por su parte, la volvió a bajar.

Tras largos segundos, Takeru finalmente habló.

-¿Ve tus películas favoritas? ¿Te abraza cuando lloras? ¿Deja que le cuentes tu parte favorita una y otra vez, Hikari? Justo como yo… como yo solía.

Hikari rompió en llanto, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Debería ser yo en lugar de él- siguió Takeru- No te preocupes, amor… pasa todo el tiempo… Lo sé. También sé que fue mi culpa… Dime, Hikari… ¿Te amará como yo? ¿Te lo dirá todos los días? ¿Te hará sentir invencible con cada palabra que diga? Prométeme que si es así, no vas a desperdiciarlo… por favor Hikari…

Takeru se levantó y besó su frente, mientras ella seguía sollozando. Limpió sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo un instante, volteó hacia la castaña y antes de perderse en la noche le dijo:

-¿Podrías hacer todas esas cosas…? ¿Harás todas esas cosas… como solíamos?

* * *

*Aleksei suspira* Como dije, el segundo también estaría corto. Ahora, vamos a ver, supongo que en este momento varios querrán matarme, pero repito, me inspire en una canción que acaba así, por lo que no quise modificar la escencia original del fic para crear un Takari, así fue como me salió e igual me gustó. Pero bueno, deje en claro que esos dos se siguen queriendo ¿No?

Bueno pues, gracias a los lectores, a mi prima por apurarme con esto ¬¬ y a A rocket to the moon y su canción "Like we used to" por darme inspiración ^^


End file.
